The present invention relates to an ascending/descending structure.
Many kinds of appliances include ascending/descending structures for changing the height or length, such as an electric fan or a telescopic antenna. Several shortcomings exist in these structures as follows:
1. The locating members of the ascending/descending structures provide locating effect by means of conic profile or screwing measure which cannot achieve a reliable locking effect. When subject to external force, the locating members are apt to slide or loosen. Therefore, such locating members have poor stability and limited using range. PA1 2. The screwing operation often needs to be repeatedly performed during use of the appliances. This causes great inconvenience to a user. PA1 1. The multiple pairs of opposite inner arch dents of the ascending/descending bar provide more reliable multi-stage locating effect, permitting the adjustment to be performed more smoothly. PA1 2. The engaging button is more stably locked by the arch dents without slippage so as to bear heavier load. PA1 3. The locating effect is achieved without using a screw so that the adjustment can be easily completed only by way of pulling and pushing.